


Glow

by BarPurple



Series: Fandomas 2018 [15]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 04:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: The snow over night transforms Belle's outdoor decorations.





	Glow

Belle had worked hard decorating the pink house inside and out for Christmas. Neal and Dove had done all the actual climbing and hanging of lights and ornaments since Gold had banned her from using ladders. It was a fair point, she did have a history of falling from them and she was eight months pregnant.

She guessed that her condition was why both Neal and Dove had been so patient with her changing her mind. Neither of them had made any complaint about moving lights or rearranging garlands. The fact that they had both been promised one of Gold’s coveted Christmas cakes probably helped as well.

The day after a heavy snow fall Neal and young Henry had barrelled into the house, (just to visit, yeah right, Belle knew gold had asked them to keep an eye on her while he was at work), both shouting, Henry with excitement and Neal at his son to slow down.

Henry rushed up to her, sliding to a halt before he crashed into her huge belly. He gave her bump a gentle pat hello and then looked up at her with wide eyes.

“The snow is all glowing Grammers Belle!”

“Is it now Henry?”

She gave Neal a questioning look over Henry’s head as he whispered the news of glowing snow to her belly. Neal gave her a mysterious smile; Let’s get you wrapped up and we’ll show you.”

Henry bounced from foot to foot as Belle pulled on her coat and boots. She rubbed a hand over her bump; “Don’t suppose there’s any chance of you arriving early, Little One?”

Neal’s eyes went wide with panic; “Hey! None of that! I’m no midwife.”

She laughed as Neal handed her her hat. She settled it on her head and took a breath; “Let’s see this glowing snow.”

Henry threw open the front door and darted out into the cold. Neal hoovered around as Belle made her way slowly down the steps. Dove had already been out and cleared and gritted them, bless him.

“Oh my. Would you look at that.”

The snow had knocked the lights from the bushes, enough had fallen to bury them, but not so much that the lights didn’t show. There were glowing patches cycling cheerily through reds and greens. It looked magical.

“Can we take a vid to send to Mom and Grandpops?”

An hour later Gold received a vid on his phone. He opened it and smiled widely at the sight of his family dancing around over patches of glowing snow. A few still shots followed. Gold decided instantly that the one of Belle and Henry kneeling above a red light would be printed off and framed.

Before he could panic about his pregnant wife kneeling cold wet snow, another message arrived. A picture of Belle with her feet up in front of the fire, a steaming cup of tea balanced on her bump and a smirk on her face.


End file.
